Six Foot Two, Eyes of Blue
by eatthefrog
Summary: Andy is a police officer in Scranton.  Yeah, total AU by the way .  He asks Oscar to rehearse with him for the annual Scranton police play.


**Title:** Six Foot Two, Eyes of Blue  
**Pairing:** Andy/Oscar  
**Word Count:** 966  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Beta'd:** By **biting_moopie** . I wasn;t going to post this originally, but she offered to beta. Thank you!  
**Summary:** Andy is a police officer in Scranton. (Yeah, total AU by the way). He asks Oscar to rehearse with him for the annual Scranton police play. Written for **imadoctornotalj**  
**Disclaimer: **I own shit.

Here's a link to what the Scranton PA police uniforms look like so you can see how hot Andy would be in one:

/images/Jim%20Pappas%20and%20K-9%20Brix%20Scranton%20Police%

"Hey, Oscar!"

"Yeah?" Oscar heard Abba blasting through the phone.

"Dude, do you wanna come over and help me with my lines? Opening night is in a week."

Oscar rolled his eyes. The annual Scranton police department's play was coming up, and Andy was playing one of the lead roles this year. Oscar wouldn't mind going so much, but the plays were always written by the police officers themselves, and, well...the scripts always sucked, the choreography was terrible, and the acting was below par, to put it nicely.

But then again, he never really saw Andy act—they usually put him in the background, gave him a one-liner as the butcher or the mailman or the mentally challenged victim who was gallantly rescued by the chief of police.

Now there was hardly a scene that Andy _wasn't_ in, and his character was to be much more likeable.

"All right, sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes, I just gotta mail something."

"Awe-some, dude. See you soon, little moon!"

Andy bounced to the door when Oscar arrived and smacked him in the chest with the script.

"Hey! C'mon in!"

Oscar hung his coat up and leaned against the counter.

"You're still wearing your uniform?"

Andy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to do a dress rehearsal. I'm one of the main officers this time."

As Andy explained his role, Oscar couldn't help but be happy for him. It had been a while since he'd seen him this happy.

"Okay, Oscar you're gonna play the role of Martin in this scene. My character is named Dean."

Oscar stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't write this, okay? Just...bear with me on this."

Andy continued. "Okay, so Martin is Dean's best friend since middle school, but he recently found out that Martin had been making phony passports in his garage. And since Dean is totally gung-ho about the law, he's really pissed at Martin and is trying to get him to turn himself in because they're friends, y'know?"

Oscar nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, let's do this in the kitchen. You stand over there by the sink. We're supposed to be in Martin's garage. Ready?"

Oscar nodded again and leaned his elbow against the counter. Andy closed his eyes for a moment, apparently going into actor mode. When he opened them again, he was glaring at Oscar, startling him a little with the transformation.

Andy folded his arms. "So. Here we are."

Oscar looked at the script. "Yeah, I guess so, Dean. What are you gonna do? You know we're best friends. You really wanna send me away? I'm just trying to help some people in need." _Jesus, this is awful_, Oscar thought.

Andy looked away and scoffed. "You don't know what you're doing. You were always a silly kid, just trying to impress people. You always got away with it too." He returned Oscar's stare. "But this time, you have nowhere to run to. I have all the evidence I need to put you away for a long time."

Oscar found it difficult to break Andy's gaze. "You-you wouldn't do that, Dean. We've known each other too long. Besides, who's going to do your taxes?"

Andy laughed. "Oh, Martin. You always did know how to break the ice," he said as he began walking towards Oscar. "Do you know how they break the ice in prison?"

Andy was now mere inches from Oscar's face.

"I-I don't know, Dean." Oscar stammered, backing into the counter. The bulk of Andy's belt grazed his waist.

"You don't want to know. So either turn yourself in, or I'll do it for you."

Oscar glanced at the script. "You're gonna have to fight me, then."

Andy shook his head dramatically and pinned Oscar's wrists to the edge of the counter, pressing against Oscar just slightly, but enough to feel his hot breath against his neck and thighs against his. Andy didn't seem to notice Oscar's growing arousal and continued.

"This is the part where I handcuff you, Martin. If you don't want this, then turn yourself in."

The script directed Oscar to "get in Dean's face," as if they weren't close enough already, and Oscar forgot to breathe for a moment as his eyes focused on the specks of silver that rimmed Andy's irises.

Oscar gulped and shyly moved his head in...just as Andy did the same. Their eyes dropped shut slowly and they slowly leaned their faces in...as soon as their lips met, Andy let go of Oscar's wrists and traced his hands slowly up his arms.

Oscar didn't know how it had happened, but he wasn't going to complain...all he could see was bright light behind his eyes as Andy's body feverishly ground against his... their tongues met gently at first, exploring the texture and length of the other one.

Suddenly Oscar pulled away gasping, yet still keeping the incredible contact between their hips which left his knees trembling and his stomach tingling pleasantly.

"Hey," he breathed, reaching up to Andy's cheek. "That wasn't in the script."

Andy giggled. "Yeah? Whoops. Maybe we should write our own play," Andy grinned.

"All right. But let's not change characters—I like the idea of you being the police officer."

Andy smiled before beginning to trail kisses down Oscar's neck, making Oscar's heart speed up again. "No problem, mi amigo. We'll just need a change of setting."

Oscar gasped as he was pushed up to sit on top of the counter, his forgotten script dropping to the floor.


End file.
